Fast Upgrades/Strategies
'Fast Upgrades Strategies' Use this guide to figure out how to complete Fast Upgrades for BTD5! Note: Strategies marked with a *T* have been tested and approved. Strategies marked with a *U* have been tested and either require Monkey Money, or do not fully complete the Special Mission. '''*T* Strategy 1 (No Lives Lost) (Note: will work in iOS version')' Round 1) Buy a 0/0 Sniper. 8-9 Bloons will leak if Road Spikes are not used, so place them at the end. Start the round. Round 2) Buy a partner for your now-upgraded Sniper monkey. Upgrade your new Sniper to 1/0. Now you should have two Sniper Monkeys with red hats. Start the round. Round 3) After you finish Round 2, upgrade both Snipers with Faster Shooting. For clarity, you should have two purple-hat Snipers with the upgrades of 2/1. Start the round. Halfway through the round, you may purchase a Monkey Buccaneer, and upgrade it 0/2 (that's all that you will have enough for anyways.) (Note: make sure you put the Monkey Buccaneer far away from the entrace, like in the pool of water to the left of the exit. You will not want your Buccaneer interfering with the Bloons next round.) Round 4) By this point, you should have two Snipers with Deadly Precision on Path 1, and Faster Shooting on Path 2. You should also have a Monkey Buccaneer upgraded to 0/3. Start the round. During the round, you must purchase two more Monkey Buccaneers and place them far away from the entrance. (Again, make sure the Buccaneers do NOT interfere with the Ceramic Bloons). Upgrade these two Buccaneers to 0/3, just like their counterpart from Round 3. You should have plenty of cash to purchase this, but if the Bloons are going too fast, turn off Fast Forward (if it's on) to give you more time to place the Buccaneers. Round 5) This is the easist round of all! Simply sell the Cripple MOAB Snipers if you wish, and use the Monkey Pirates' abilities three times. Make the precaution of allowing the three BFB's on the screen before using the abilities, as you do not want to waste the ability. Congratulations, you have completed Fast Upgrades! '''Strategy 2' This strategy requires rank 45 (which most people should have gotten already). Start with a Sniper Monkey (position does not matter). It will leak around 9 reds in the first round. Don't worry, if you want to, you can place Road Spikes. Place another Sniper next to it at the end of the round. Upgrade it once on the first path. Upgrade one of the snipers to the second path as well AFTER the first path upgrade if necessary. Next, place a Spike Factory near the end. Upgrade it as much as possible (try at least twice) on the FIRST PATH. At the end of the round, or when you have enough cash and all the above upgrades done, place another Spike Factory near the original one. Timing is important. Again, upgrade it as much as possible on the first path. By the end of round 4, you should have more than enough cash to upgrade your snipers to faster shooting (2nd path) and your Spike Factories on the second path. Just press play and watch! *T* Strategy 3 Round 1) Start out with a sniper. It will leak 8-9 bloons. Use a road spike if you're trying to get NLL. (No Lives Lost) Round 2 )Next, buy another sniper, upgrade to 1/0. Round 3) Don't do anything next round... Round 4) This round is a little harder. Buy 3 0/3 monkey buccaneers. Round 5) Use all the monkey pirates on the last round. *T* Strategy 4 Round 1) Buy a 1/0 Glue gunner. Round 2) Buy a 0/1 buccaneer. Round 3) Buy another 0/1 bucaneer. Round 4) Buy 1 more 0/1 bucaneer. Upgrade the ones from round 3 and 4 to 0/3. Round 5) Use all the monkey pirates on the last round. Strategy 5 Round 1) Buy a Glue gunner. Put 2 sets of roadspikes at the end. Round 2) Put dart monkeys inside all of the bends on the track. Upgrade most of them 0/3. Round 3) You should have most dart monkeys to Super Monkey Fan-Club. Round 4) Leave it like that. Round 5) Place dart monkeys at the front of the track. Stuff 6 in there. When the round starts, open fire the Super Monkey Fan-Club ability( When the ability is done, use another one!-continuously until you run out or the bloons are dead). Strategy 6 (Fast Upgrades - Special Mission Strategy) Round 1) Get a glue gunner and place it in the middle close to the entrance, place 4 road spikes at the entrance, upgrade the glue gunner to Glue Soak while the round is going on. Round 2) Get another glue gunner, place it right below the one you already have, upgrade the new glue gunner to 2/0 as well. Round 3) Place one monkey buccaneer, upgrade to 0/2 Round 4) Place two more monkey buccaneers, upgrade both to 0/3 Round 5) Use your three moab takedown abilities, wait for the B.F.Bs to come out first Strategy 7 Round 1) Get a sniper 0/0 Round 2) Get a Glue Gunner 2/0 or 2/1 Round 3-4) Get 3 Monkey Buccaners 2/3 Round 5) Use the 3 abilities when the BFBS come on the screen. Strategy 8 Before Round 1) Ninja Monkey at the beginning Before Round 2) Glue gunner 2/0 above the ninja monkey During Round 3) Buy a 0/3 Buccaneer. During Round 4) Get 2 more 0/3 Buccaneers and put some road spikes at the end. During Round 5) Use all monkey pirates the next round. Strategy 9 Buy a glue gunner and upgrade to 1-0. The reds will leak. Use road spikes if you wish. From rounds 2-4, save up for buccaneers and make them 3-0. During round 4, 2 ceramics will get past the glue gunner. Use road spikes. Use the monkey pirates on round 5. Strategy 10 Before Round 1) Buy a Sniper Monkey and a Dart Monkey. Place the Sniper Monkey in the middle of the castle and place the Dart Monkey so that the bottom edge of its range circle covers both entrances. Set the Sniper's aim to strong. Before Round 2) Buy a Glue Gunner and place it in the same way you placed the Dart monkey. The Glue Gunner should be directly above the Dart Monkey. Upgrade the Glue Gunner to 2-0. Set the Glue Gunner's Targeting to strong. Before Round 3) Buy an Ice Tower and place it in the same way as the Dart Monkey and Glue Gunner. It should be directly beneath the Dart Monkey. Uprgade the Glue Gunner to 3-1. Uprgade the Ice Tower to 0-2. Sell the Dart Monkey. During Round 3) Upgrade the Ice Tower to 1-2. Before Round 4) Buy a Monkey Ace and place it near the center of the castle. Upgrade it to 0-2. Set its path to circle. During Round 4) Upgrade the Monkey ace to 0-3 Before Round 5) Sell the Sniper Monkey if you want to make the next round faster. During Round 5) Wait for all of the B.F.Bs to appear, then use Ground Zero Ability. Strategy 11 Buy one sniper monkey. 8-9 bloons will go out so use a road spike. Round 1. Buy another sniper monkey and upgrade to 1/0. Round 2. Buy a monkey ace and upgrade it as much as you can on the second path and stick only to the second path on monkey ace.Round 3. Keep upgrading your monkey ace. Round 4. You will face four bfbs on this level so mash the ground zero ability button once they are all on the screen. Final level. Strategy 12 Buy a monkey buccaneer. Before 2, Buy a glue gunner, upgrade to 2/0 When there is enough money (round 3), buy a spike factory and place it at the end, upgrade 1/0 This will offset having to pay much more money to buy the third/fourth upgrade later Buy another spike factory in the middle of round 4 and upgrade to 2/0, once this is done sell the glue gunner. By now one should have about 3500-4000 at the end of round 4, with money good for upgrading the 2nd path of the spike factorys, buying other stuff, as well as an aircraft carrier. Strategy 13 (iOS version - No Lives Lost) *Round 1: Purchase a Glue Gunner, upgraded to Glue Soak. Place 3 sets of road spikes at the final bottleneck of the level. (Completion of round upgrades Glue Gunner to Corrosive Glue.) *Round 2: Nothing need be done. (Completion of round upgrades Glue Gunner to Bloon Dissolver.) *Round 3: Nothing need be done. (Completion of round upgrades Glue Gunner to Bloon Liquefier.) *Round 4: During the round, purchase three Monkey Buccaneers and upgrade all three to Cannon Ship. (Completion of round upgrades Monkey Buccaneers to Monkey Pirates.) *Round 5: Use the Monkey Pirates ability thrice to pull each B.F.B. into Davey Jones' Locker. Strategy 14 Round 1) Buy one 1/0 glue gunner. Place 3 sets of roadspikes at the end. Round 2) Get a monkey ace. Round 3) Upgrade the monkey ace to spy plane. Round 4) Use roadspikes for any leaking ceramics. Round 5) Use the ground zero ability on the B.F.Bs *U* Strategy 15 (note: this will only get you to lvl 4. sorry) Before the round starts, buy a glue gunner and upgrade it to 1/0. All bloons will leak on round one. This is not a problem. It will auto-upgrade to 2/0 after round one. Upgrade it to 2/1. Start round 2. No bloons will leak. It will auto upgrade to 3/1. Start round 3.No bloons will leak. The glue gunner will upgrade to 4/1. Start round 4. no bloons will leak. Finally, use super monkey storms to take out the BFB's Strategy 16 (iOS version.) Round 1) Buy one glue gunner. let it upgrade to bloon liqifier. Round 2-5) When you have enough money, buy and upgrade as many heli pilots to 3/1 it will upgrade to the final upgrade. Set it to pursuit mode, then you win. '''*T* Strategy 1'7''' (NLL) Before Round 1) Buy 1 0/0 Sniper. Before Round 2) Buy 1 1/0 Sniper. Before Round 3) The 2/0 Snipers take care of the leads. Before Round 4) Make the Snipers 3/1. Buy 3 0/0 Buccaneers. During Round 4) Upgrade the Buccaneers to 0/3. Before Round 5) Sell the Snipers. During Round 5) Use all 3 MOAB Takedown Abilities. Strategy 18 Round 1)buy dart monkey and glue gunner During 1) upgrade glue gunner to 1/0 Round 2) sell dart monkey, buy monkey ace, upgrade to 0/2 during round The rest of the way to round 5)the glue gunner should take care of all the bloons to round 5 Round 5) you should have ground zero by now, use this, the bfbs should die Category:Strategies